Tropical Aphrodisiacs
by Kitsu Sakuma
Summary: Shuichi comes home one night to find Yuki acting very... fruity. And he thinks he knows why. VERY slight lemon.


"Yuki, Tadaima!" Shuichi slammed the door behind him, and expected to hear an 'Okaeri', or at least typing coming from the other room. When neither came, Shuichi yelled again. "Yuki? Where are you?" He furrowed his brow and went to look in the study. Maybe Yuki was ignoring him. Nothing new. Shuichi was used to it. As he approached the study, all was silent. He started to worry. "Yuki?" He set foot on the carpeting in the study. SLAM – THUD!  
"AHH!!! WHAT THE HE—" he was cut off by lips capturing his in a passionate kiss. Despite the fact he was being laid upon by a larger, heavier man than he, Shuichi enjoyed it nonetheless. He felt a hand creep up his back, and he blushed a bit as his tongue was being wrestled by his lover's. Then the blonde seme shoved his other hand down Shuichi's pants. Shuichi's eyes grew wide and he broke off the kiss. Breathless, he asked "Yuki! What has gotten IN to you?!" Yuki just grinned and giggled giddily.  
"Wouldn't YOU like to know?" He asked teasingly. He brought his mouth back down to Shuichi's neck, but the pink haired vocalist squirmed under the novelist's weight. He managed to slip out and arrange himself into an upright position, with the older man still laying on his legs. Yuki pouted for a bit, then lowered his gaze from Shuichi's horror-stricken face. Shuichi followed his gaze and his eyes shot open again as a hand began reaching out to touch him. Shuichi recoiled his knees to his chest, protecting him for a bit. "YUKI!!! What the hell are you doing?!?" Yuki looked up at him again.  
"C'mon, Shu-kun, have some fun with Yuki-chan..." This statement SERIOUSLY disturbed the singer and he pulled back even farther, giving Yuki a shot at the little bit of ass peeking out from his shorts. Yuki grinned evilly and crawled toward Shuichi, paralyzing him with fear. When Yuki reached him, Shuichi smelled a sweet, fruity scent lingering about his lover's mouth. It was a strangely familiar scent... Shuichi bounded up, knocking Yuki over, and he giggled. He called out after Shuichi as he bolted from the room.  
"I can see your ass!" He giggled in an almost singsong voice. Shuichi opened his own, personal drawer in Yuki's dresser. Sure enough, there set the little empty bottle of his own personal aphrodisiac oil. He sighed. He heard a footstep a second too late; he was tackled onto the bed by a very excited, giggly Yuki. Shuichi let out a yelp which was quickly cut off by the set of lips again. Yuki tugged off Shuichi's shirt and unbuttoned his pants. Shuichi could still taste the sweet oil on his boyfriend's tongue. He decided to play along... After all, how often did Yuki get into strange aphrodisiacs? He deepened the kiss, and tasted yet again the sugary liquid lingering on Yuki's usually-sweet-anyways lips. Yuki appreciated the returned affection and rubbed his hips against the younger boy's. Shuichi was taken by surprise and was slightly aroused. He curled his arms up around Yuki's neck and unconsciously sought more physical contact. Yuki was more than glad to fulfill Shuichi's wish, and as he pulled away to shed his pants, Shuichi wanted more. This request was verbally transmitted with a slight groan, and Yuki grinned as he heard he was wanted. Shuichi realized Yuki wasn't climbing back on fast enough to suit him, and he looked in the dark to see Yuki's silhouette standing next to the bed, looking at Shuichi lying there, waiting. Shuichi didn't say anything, he just watched Yuki as Yuki watched him. All of a sudden... The bedsprings bounced and screams of pleasure ricocheted off the walls, both baritone and tenor. The two lovers, under will of a small bottle of tropical fruit oil, exhausted their bodies, minds, and mattress for most of the night, finally falling asleep in an intricate, intimate knot.  
When Shuichi woke up the next morning... scratch that, afternoon... No, more accurately evening, he was alone in Yuki's bed with a sore bottom. And a few hickeys to boot. He sat up cautiously, and scanned the room for Yuki. The report registered negative, so he gathered the sheet about him and shuffled off in search of the blonde novelist. When he passed the bathroom, he heard water running. He grinned, and gently opened the door. He dropped his sheet and hopped into the shower with its occupant.  
"Yuki, I'm awake!!!"  
"AHH!! What the HELL are you doing, you f***ing BAKA!!!???"  
" I wanted to thank Yuki for last night..."  
"Thank me for what?"  
"For last night. You know..."  
"Oh, is that why the lady next door called and told me her husband was in bed with some strange man?"  
"....." THUD. Yuki sighed and rescued the unconscious boy from a watery fate. When he awoke, he couldn't even look Yuki in the eyes. Yuki sighed.  
"Snap out of it, stupid. I was kidding..."  
"So you DID get into my bottle of oil?"  
"Unfortunately." Shuichi looked into Yuki's eyes. Then he super- glomped him. "What the he—" Yuki was silenced by Shuichi kissing HIM this time. Yuki gave in and accepted the sweet thanks from his koibito, and when he was finished: "Where did you get that stuff anyway?"  
"Why? You want some more?" Yuki glared at the younger boy. "Sorry I asked..."  
"Where did you get the shit, brat? I want to know where to avoid."  
"... In a little corner store a few blocks away..." Shuichi grinned, knowing the new, improved, fruity Yuki was going to visit again soon. Shuichi knew his tropical aphrodisiac would come in handy some day. 


End file.
